Rainy days bring sunshine
by Toasty santa
Summary: Origami's most dreaded day of the year may just be her luckiest, Warning rated T, for alcohol reference and minor sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Rainy days bring sunshine chapter 1

 ** _Disclaimer I do not own date A live please support the official release_**

Origami walked through the heavy rain with no hood or anything, she hadn't expected rain, but "what's the point?" Origami murmured as the rain dripped off of her, today was far too frustrating to care about getting rained on, she continued to walk with her head down as she made her way to her lonely apartment then looked up as she heard familiar voices she saw Shido, Tohka and Yoshino laughing and talking under an umbrella "

"Do you think on the way home we can get kinako bread Shido?!"

"I don't see why not"

Shido laughed. Origami longed for that, maybe not even just Shido

…. Just… somebody. _After all I go home everyday and just long for someone anyone to walk through that door, that's why I need my accomplishments without them…. What else do I have._ Origami thought as she walked trying to avoid them, even looking at it….. just made her realize what she was missing. _I'm just going to go home after all today is the anniversary of-_ Origami's thoughts were interrupted by Shido who she hadn't seen standing in front of her. "Hey, Origami I thought that was you here want an umbrella I have a spar-"Before Shido could finish Origami started running past him, and ran into an ally and sat down in it and started sobbing.

 _I just need to be left alone,_ well that's not hard I'm always alone… for so many years, maybe Shido took that the wrong way… Oh well as if he cares I creep him out, I'm 1 foot away from a restraining order, which is a whole other thing that makes me frustrated, aren't I pretty enough? Don't I get good enough grades. Why am I not good enough, every other boy begs to go out with me….. but I don't want those boys, I want shido. Well whatever he's not interested so I should just- Origami was once again interrupted to an out of breath Shido.

"Origami what's the matter? you just ran off." Origami just sat there head down, almost in tears from her thoughts she didn't reply.

"Hello? Origami listen I just want to hel- "shido edged closer and before he could finish he felt sudden pain in his stomach as origami punched him and threw him and stood over him holding him by his collar.

"Can't you take a hint!" Origami said tear eyed and red, then she stopped and let go of him helped shido up.

"I'm sorry Shido here come to my apartment I'll clean you up." Origami using her monotone voice. Pretending as if nothing happened, Shido however was freaked out, he didn't know what was wrong with her, but he decided to accept.

"O-okay" Shido said as she helped him up and he followed Origami to her apartment which was 3 blocks away as they went up, they went into her apartment which was oddly messy, and seemed cluttered something was wrong. she sat him down in the kitchen, Shido decided to make conversation as she came back with a wet rag.

"Uh Origami… you have a lovely apartment." He lied

"Thanks" she said cold focusing on his wounds and the dirt on him. After she finished she said

"Well I'm all done you probably want to leave and go back to ….. your family" Origami choked end and started toured the bedroom door.

"But Origami I-" Shido said trying to follow her

"The doors that way" Origami said as he followed her.

 _Somethings definitely wrong….. but I don't want to provoke her again_ Shido then made his way out, but as he did he saw the calendar it read on the date "Parents death"

 _I need to talk to her, that has to be the reason why she's acting so weird_

Shido then walked over and knocked on her bedroom door.

Origami was surprised and said "Y-yes?" she had no idea who it was she thought shido had left

"Origami it's Shido, can I come in

"Sure." Origami said straightening her voice into the monotone voice but questioning why he wanted into her bedroom.

Shido came in and said "Origami I read your calendar…. I know what today is."

"What about it? Is that all you came into say?" Origami was in the bed covering her face.

"Well…. No I just wanted to comfort you I know this must be tough."

"Well shido I-I, " As she attempted to finish she got up and ran to the bathroom with her mouth covered. And began vomiting

Shido immediately ran by Origami's side and felt her forehead "Origami you have a serious fever."

"I can take care of myself sh….. shido "Origami finished as she collapsed by the toilet

"Origami?! Origami" Shido yelled rushing to her.

…..

Origami slowly opened her eye's and saw she was in a hospital and saw no one there. _Shido must of brought me here... but didn't stay well alone again what else is new,_ Origami just laid back down and went to sleep, but as she did someone entered the room Origami decided not say anything to the doctor or nurse but as she laid someone was feeling her head and a familiar voice spoke

"You'll get better Origami I'm going to stay here until you wake up because I know you're always alone I'm going to make sure you wake up with someone here" Origami lost it at this moment she couldn't recall anyone caring for her like that and one tear turned into many.

"Origami... Oh she must be dreaming."

"I'm not dreaming Shido." Origami said startling Shido.

"You're awake?"

"Yes only for a few minutes, but Shido no one has ever said anything like that to me before...…. nobody, I-I've been beaten I've been sexual abused no one has ever showed me kindness...maybe someone would have...… maybe if I wasn't such a terrible person..." Origami looked down at the end with guilt.

"Origami you aren't you just push people away, you should accept people more. It's something anyone change."

"I know I will try... thank you shido." Shido then heled Origami's hand.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Shido said softly

 _To be continued….._

Sorry this chapter was short, but please give me feedback and I'll make chapter two as soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rainy days bring sunshine chapter 2_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Date a live please support the official release_**

As Shido sat with Origami's hand he heard someone clear their throat, his head shot back to find the doctor there. Shido jumped back and rubbed the back of his neck nervously with a slight blush "Oh hello doctor you snuck up on me hehe."

"Quite…" the doctor said dryly

"Well in any case Origami you have the flu, and a pretty bad one as well, I suggest you go home and rest I have your prescription and a school note I recommend a week of bed rest" The doctor said matter of fact.

"I see thank you doctor." Origami said in a monotone voice and slightly embarrassed, as the doctor left.

"Well, Shido I will see you around I should return home." Origami said getting up. _I've decided to make my peace Shido isn't interested and there's nothing I can do about it, I should stand aside and let him do what he wants, but he is a good friend sure it may have crossed my mind after that exchange that he liked me, but that was just wishful thinking. Oh well, I just hope we can still be friends._ Origami thought with mixed emotions.

"Origami you can't be on your own you should stay with us there's plenty of room." Shido said with a warm smile.

"As much as I would like to, it's not a good idea, I'm sure I'm not welcome in your house and I need AST protection in case something happens." Origami said changing behind the curtain.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm sure everyone will understand, and we have three spirits at the house nothing bad could possibly happen, that you wouldn't be protected from."

"Well… if you insist." Origami felt a twinge of happiness but in the end knew he was just being nice

Shido and her both then exited the hospital and made their way home Origami didn't say much of anything neither did shido, the hospital wasn't too far from there home, when he arrived he was greeted by a rather livid Kotori.

"Where on earth have you been!? Tohka has been freaking out and your microphone hasn't been working and….." Kotori then noticed Origami

"And what's she doing here!" Kotori said pointing getting more angry

"Kotori I've been gone because Origami was extremely sick she fainted, and I stayed over night at the hospital with her, she needs rest, so I said she could come here alright? "

"She almost killed me and tohka! And…. Well YOU! What makes you think in a million years I's ever let her stay here?!" Kotori was practically shouting.

Shido looked down at Origami to find she was a sleep.

"Kotori look at her she's in bad shape, now you listen and listen good, I'm your big brother I'm in charge of you if I say she's staying then she's staying!" Shido said visibly upset. Kotori looked a little scared she'd never seen him like this he was usually gentle. Shido took note of her changed demeanor this and relaxed.

"Look Kotori I'm sorry for yelling but she needs someone to be with her right now." Shido said Cooley

"bro if it means that munch to you, then its fine but you'll have to explain it to Tohka." Kotori said crossing her arms.

"Alright I will" Shido then picked up Origami bridle style making his way to the guest bedroom and then placed her in the spare bedroom.

"You better tell Tohka after she wakes up from her nap." Kotori said standing in the door way, with her Lolli pop in her mouth

"Don't worry I will." a little after Origami woke up feeling cold and decided to take a shower, realsing she hadn't bathed in a few days, she slowly went to the bathroom and began and changing as she did someone came in.

"H-hello?" Origami said a little frightened.

"Oh, I'm sorry I…" Tohka said as she entered the room and then stared at her and screamed running out of the bathroom.

"Shidddddoooooo" Then fully naked she ran and jumped on shido knocking him over with her on top of him.

"Tohka what are you doing!" Shido yelled with a nose bleed

"Origami is in our bathroom; can't you see she's trying to sabotage our water supply!"

"Tohka no she's not trying to poison our water supply staying with us, she's sick and I wanted to take care of her." Tohka got up from shido with a betrayed look.

"Oh well that's fine, it's really none of my business if you want her to live here or take care of her or…. Marry her! So, I'll just go out for a walk and get out of your way."

"Tohka it's not like that, I'm just taking care of her I'd do it for any of my friends Tohka."

"I'm still going on a walk." Tohka said visibly angry.

"Atleast put some clothes on Tohka." Shido said with a blush, after realizing she had no clothes on this entire time she rushed to her rooms.

"Well I better check on Origami she's probably vomiting or something if she's in the bathroom." Shido then made his way to the bathroom, and when he went in he saw Origami completely Naked on impulse she immediately covered her self with her towel.

"O-origami I'm sorry I didn't mean to…. I'm just going to leave." Shido then dashed out of the room

 _Origami POV_

First Tohka then him, whatever, it doesn't matter Tohka is so much more attractive then me he wasn't peeping I just need to go back to bed I'm getting delusional. Origami went back to bed and Shido went to the pharmacy to get Origami's prescription. Meanwhile Kotori was having a meeting with head officials.

"Sorry I was late I found out my brother brought Origami to our house because she's very ill apparently." Kotori said bowing to the head commander

"Origami Tobiichi? She works for the AST right Kotori?" The head commander said to Kotori.

"Well yes…."

"Well then if she's sick and at your house it's perfect to probe her." The head commander said.

"Well commander I don't think-" The head commander cut Kotori off.

"Great we'll send our interrogator over later today, she won't see it coming and sounds like she has no AST connections at the moment.

Shido was coming home with the prescription, and as he did he saw a rather large man with a tool bag wearing a familiar uniform at his door. "Can I help you?" Shido said Cooley.

"You must be Shido thank you for your service we will be taking Miss Origami Tobiichi."

"Taking her?!" Shido said surprised.

"Yes for interrogation." He said with a sadistic smile

"You can't take her, she's sick and helpless." Shido said aghast.

"That's why we are, she will be far more likely to talk in this state."

"You can't I-'ll call the police." Shido was terrified, the man just laughed.

"The police can't do anything, now stand aside I don't want to have to hurt the commanders brother." And with that he kicked the door in and made his way to back bedroom. Origami awoke as he came in.

"W-who are you?" Origami stuttered frightened.

"I am from the Ratatoskr, you are coming with me Origami Tobiichi" Origami immediately reached for her communicator but before she could call he took her arm and broken the communicator and then threw her against the wall. Shoving her head against the it.

"Well miss Tobiichi, I suggest you talk, otherwise you can meet my little friend." She looked back and saw in his hand a large pole with sharp edges all around it.

"You may recognize where I'm going to put this, and I'll enjoy every minute I hope you aren't a virgin."

Shido sat outside the house in shock and guilt knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the man in his home, just as he was debating what to do he saw Origami being dragged out.

"Origami?!" Shido said going pale.

Origami looked over and saw him, _I should've known this was all a trap my apartment has security, this was all a set up from the beginning._ Origami thought with disappointment. As shido was running toured her the interrogator was beamed up.

To be continued…

"Origami…." Shido said with his hand reached out.

Chapter 3 coming soon please follow, like review and favorite


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Rainy days bring sunshine_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Date A live please support the official release _**

Origami blacked out do to shock and fear after being captured, when she awoke she was in a dark dim room with a man standing in front of her, but she couldn't quite make out what he looked like then a raspy voice started that made her tremble.

"So, you finally woke up, I see well then let's get started." He said moving toured the light, to bring a man with wearing a mascaraed mask in the design of a fox and from head to toe his suit was completely white even down to his gloves and shoes.

"Where am I!?" Origami gasped.

"Where you are is of little importance to your situation, what is important my kitty, is that you are in my world now." He said eloquently his voice not changing emotion.

Origami trembled and said "You won't get away with this the AST will find me you can- "before she could finish he slapped her across the face.

"I apologies for my sudden behavior but I find when my "patience" start threatening very….. oh, what's the word, dull and boring save your breath you will need the energy. However, I suppose they do want me to ask you this." The man then yawned and started reading a card he pulled from his pocket. "If you want to at any point stop the pain you will be receiving please yawn* tell us whatever we want to know, and we will stop." He then put the card back in his pocked. "I don't know why I have to read that, you silly people never confess, it's always so dreary."

"Now then I shall explain my torture method, I am going to take this large spiked stick I have in my hands, and I am going to rape you with it, then I am going to anal rape you with my own, then I will take those….. lovely parts of yours and….. extract them I hope losing all that beauty and your virginity is worth the information you're keeping, oh and what's on the menu while you stay here? How about I feed you termites they will slowly eat your insides." Origami was trembling in her chair weeping and balling.

"So…. Last chance my pretty." He said with joy in his voice.

He waited a minute. "I see no answer, well let's begin." He then approached closer to her with the 12-inch stick, and as he got closer origami began spazing and shaking frantically "Please somebody help! Help! Please." Origami actually then began vomiting from her anxiety.

"Oh, my vomit, that's rare you must be really scared; however, I usually do masturbate to the screaming so please continue it's all recording over there."

As he lifted up her skirt she frantically tried to break free but to no avail.

"You know what ,why a waist such a pretty girl? I think I'll do anal rape first." He ended it with an evil laugh. He turned her over in the chair and began taking off her skirt.  
'No please I'll talk, I'll talk." Origami pleaded. He then turned her around.

"Such a pity I was looking foreword to it, oh well start talking."

 _3 hours earlier_

Shido was stunned, Origami was taken, and horrors he couldn't even fathom awaited her, just then Kotori came home.

"Big bro… I'm sorry theirs something I need to tell you." Before she could tell him, Shido ran up to her and held her shoulders tightly with a mixed face of anger and sadness.

"You did this, I recognized that uniform, I can't believe you, I gave her my word that I'd take care of her!" Kotori had guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry Shido, it was out of my hands I mentioned she was staying here and I had no choice! The head commander forced me they want information about the AST." Shido let go of Kotori.

"I quit….." Kotori almost chocked on her lolli pop.

"What?!"

"I quit you're no better than the AST anymore. At least they don't torture humans to get what they want." Shido said coldly.

"Look WE don't the higher ups do, guess what the higher ups get government permission no one can stop them and the higher ups in the AST do as well."

"So, this is what I'm working for organizations that aren't for human rights, and aren't trying to protect humanity, in the end humans are just numbers to them!" Shido shouted.

"Well, I don't care I'm saving Origami with or without your help."

"Shido they will kill you if you try anything" Kotori said reaching her arms out

" I know that's why I'm not doing this alone." Kotori tried to speak but it fell on def ears, Shido was already gone. He needed to find the AST foundation, which luckily, he knew about because he recalled his sister accidentally telling, him he swore not tell "Well I guess that promise won't be kept." As Shido made his way to the facility.

 _AST HQ_

Captain I'm sorry but since Origami's been sick and the spirits have increased the captain said….. well… you won't be getting any vacation days. " The underling whimpered.

"AHHHH" Ryouko Kusakabe growled throwing something at the underlying who ducked before, it hit her and then made a break out of the room.

 _Everything's going wrong, first I don't get the raise then Origami disables her communicator what else could go wrong?_

"Uhh captain…" A faint voice knocked at the door noticing the display.

"WHAT!" She said turing around.

"There's someone here to see you he said its an emergency."

"Someone better be dead or dying!" The commander yelled.

"Well Origami might be according to him….." Ryouko froze.

"Send him in." Ryouko said more controlled.

Before long Shido was in her office and noticed the display of papers everywhere.

"What's this about Origami and how do you even know she works for the AST?" ." Ryouko said now sitting with a very serious demeanor.

"I'm Shido Itsuka, I work for Ratatoskr and Origami is one of my friends, she is in big trouble because the Ratatoskr, captured her and is now torturing her for information, you need to help!" Shido said still catching his breath.

"Give me one good reason why we should trust you, if you are who you say you are then it could be a trap, we should detain you." ." Ryouko Said staring him down.

"Please don't I really care about Origami and-" Shido was cut off by someone in the door way.

"Commander please believe him we can trust him I know him." _I recognize that voice_

" Mana how in the world would you know him he works for our rival." The commander said looking betrayed.

"I know him because I'm his sister." She said with a smile.

"Mana?" Ignoring him Mana continued.

"Commander if he says Origami's in trouble we need to assemble the troops I'll take full responsibility for this." She said with a bow.

"Well fine but if it's a trap this is on your head."

Shido then got on his hands and knees. "Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?" He said groveling

"You can repay us by getting up and coming with us we need your help." Ryouko said picking him up and dragging him out of the room by his arm.

"Mana assemble the troops."

"Yes mam!" She said before running off to assemble the troops.

 _30 minutes later_

The troops had been assembled and they were complaining with mixed emotions.

"Aw why did we have to do this now what could be so important."

"This is probably just a drill."

"Am I getting payed for this." A few of the AST unites were grumbling.

"Attention!" Mana yelled as everyone straightened. "The commander is entering the room."

"Thank you, alright this is Mana's brother Shido Itsuka." Some of the girls were whispering.

"He's cute."

"Wow this isn't a drill"

"Isn't that the guy Origami likes?"

"Listen up, I'm only going to say this once! Origami has been captured by our rival Ratatoskr, she is being interrogated as we speak Shido has told us the location of where she is, she is in the location shown on the screen "immediately the location appeared on the screen behind her" and we are to deploy, this code blue use any weapons or tactics to get her back suit up we deploy in 15 minutes, Out!" Everyone dispersed, shido just sat down looking at the ground.

"Shido what's wrong we'll get her back." Mana said sitting next to him.  
"Because it's all my fault, she was sick, so I wanted to take care of her and well she wouldn't have been captured if she had stayed.

"Yeah, don't get to upset she'll be fine and you were just being a good friend, after all no one else was there to take of her, you are just so nice Shido."

"Thank you, I needed that." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Your welcome, oh and Shido….." Mana said with a mischievous smile.

"Hm?" Shido questioned looking at her.

"If you want I could set you two up." Shido then had a deep red blush.

"No, it's not like that we are just friends." Shido said nervously getting up.

"Yeah, well your blush says different bro." She said with a giggle. "I'll see you in a bit I have to suit up ive arranged for you to come with us, so you can come with."

"Thanks, I'd like to see that she's okay." Shido said with a smile.

"Yeah also you can give her a big wet kiss when you see her."Shido protested but, Mana ran off before he could say anything.

 _Ratatoskr HQ_

"So, talk!" He said slapping Origami.

"I don't know anything" Origami said still trembling.

"Oh, ho ho, you're trying to stall, you still think your little friends are coming, well guess what you lied, so… now I'm gana punish you twice as hard. Meet my little friend he's called 80 lashed I like them bloody before I rape them really…. Turns me on." The suited man said losing his elegant tone. He then proceeded to rip her from the chair throwing her to the floor bounding her and feet and then ripping her shirt and braw off, and then began whipping her. After around 30 lashes Origami couldn't take the pain.

"Please! Stop it please! Stop it please!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I suppose you're in a great deal of pain here." He began splashing vodka on her back, causing it to foam. She screamed in misery, and he then began taking his pants off.

"Well I'm sorry I'm just too turned on to pass this up."

"Please, sob* have mercy!" Origami pleaded as he was about to rape her someone ran in the room.

"Stop your interrogation the AST is attacking us chain her up and help us we need you upfront." The underling yelled.

"I see, well we'll have to continue this when I get back." He then proceeded to put his pants on and then put her face down in her own blood after putting heavy chains on her.

"I hope you don't drown."

 _Origami POV_

This is my fate now….. I'm going to die here, but I guess I deserve it…. All the people I hurt, all the selfish things I did, my entire life has been dedicated toured one thing, all the wasted years spent trying to do some foolish crusade, what was it all about anyways? If this is my fate dyeing in a pile of blood, I just hope the Lord forgives me for all I've done, if I had my time back I would change everything because in the end I never did avenge my parents and I spent my life miserable atleast-atleast I get what I deserve

 _Normal POV_

"This attack came out of nowhere, vice commander what took you so long.

"I'm sorry I was having fun with the prisoner." Kyouhei Kannazuki said with a perverted smirk.

"What?! You were the interrogator." Kotori had herd of his "tactics" immediately she was overwhelmed with guilt _I'm so sorry Orgami you must have gone through hell... I will make this right._

"Commander your brother is with them as well." A subordinate said pointing at the screen that had Shido with Mana.

"Give them, Origami." Kotori said softly.

"But Commander-"

"Not another word we can't risk hurting Shido and the AST has already damaged one of our power sources, so Kyouhei let her go!" kototi said very authoritative.

"Commander… that may be an issue." He said pointing at the screen that said the cell Origami was being held in was breached.

"She's in here shido." Shido came running in.

"Where!?" Shido yelled.

"On the floor….." Mana said not looking. Shido saw a naked ruised beaten body lying in a pool of blood.

"O-origami" he said as he fell to his knees next to her, using a saw to undo her chains and then turning her over, Origami had tears in her eyes and was balling.

"P-please no more I don't know anything please just-just stop the pain." Origami couldn't bare to open her eyes.

"Origami it's me….. Shido me and the AST are here to save you." Shido said softy, although was holding back vomit just thinking what they did to her.

"S-shido? AST how did they know I was here?"

"Because I told them Origami, I'm sorry what happened, but you're safe now." Origami just started crying.

"Why? Why did you come for me I-I almost killed you, I almost killed your sister I almost killed Tohka, I stalked you, I haven't done anything good for you I'm just a miserable person I deserve everything's that happened to me! Why-why would you help me!?"

"Origami that isn't true you are a wonderful caring person, and even if that was true I still would've came Because Origami you're my friend and I never turn my back on my friends." Origami continued to cry.

"I hate to break this up but…"

"Oh of course" Shido said before they put Origami in the pod and Shido came in with her and they all went back to the AST base. Origami just sat silently as did Shido they were both exhausted.

 _Origami POV_

 _I was lost and you were found… and I never knew how far I had fallen until I reached the bottom…. And I was damned and you were saved… and I never knew how enslaved I was in the darkness until I stood before in the chains of my master….. but you were free and you were light… and you never once put up a single fight, oh Shido… I wish I could find the words to express my gratitude… but God has given me a second chance and I will not waste it._

"Origami I'm glad you're safe."

"Thank you Shido, I'll have to repay you..."

"don't be ridiculous you don't have to repay me just seeing you safe is more than enough for me"

 _He's just too nice._

 _To be continued….._

I can't wait to make chapter 4, It'll be coming Tuesday, remember to follow favorite and review thank you for reading and I'll see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Rainy days bring sunshine_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Date a live please support the official release _**

The AST's fleet arrived at the AST HQ, as the pod containing Shido and Origami landed the door slowly opened and Shido came out first showing his back then revealed in his arms an asleep Origami. As he carried her bridal style AST medical officials approached him with a rollaway medical bed.

"Thank you, but we'll take her from here." Shido stood there silently (assumed by the medical staff) to be contemplating something, but never took his eyes off Origami. Eventually a doctor spoke up.

"Maybe you didn't hear, thank you for your service please hand her over to us I assure you we only want to help" Shido still didn't take his eyes off Origami or acknowledge what the doctor said, a nurse decided to try and take Origami from his hands anyways since he was unresponsive to their request, but Shido would not loosen his grip.

The presumable head of the medical staff that came spoke up. "Erm….. Son we need to give her medical treatment please release your grip or lay her on the bed." Shido spoke softly still not taking his eyes off Origami.

"Let me take her to the medical room I don't want her to leave my sight." Shido quietly said.

"Listen son you can watch her from the bed just please put her down." The Head medical staff said getting unnerved. As he was getting more upset at Shido being unresponsive, but a young female doctor spoke up.

"Well, I mean I suppose if he follows us….." She said.

"Very well, but you better be careful." The head of medical staff said visibly angry.

"On my life….." Shido murmured as the medical staff lead the way, as they entered the medical room. Shido stood over the medical bed and looked back down at Origami.

The head of medical staff looked at him for one minute then lost his patience.

"Please put her on the bed so we can examine her." The head of medical staff said starting to turn red with anger.

Shido gripped Origami in his arms. _I know you need help and I know I need to let you down… but I just can't I don't want you to leave my arms, last time I let you leave me, look what happened… I'll never let something like that happen again._

"Look big bro! I think this is sweet and all, but we will have to put you in custody if you don't put her down!" Mana yelled snapping Shido out of his thoughts.

"Fine…" Shido said gently putting her down and placing a kiss on her forehead. And then sitting down to the chair nearest to bed and just sat there staring at Origami, the doctors immediately started examining her and Mana sat down next to Shido.

"Bro, what's wrong with you, you have barely said anything, and you've been acting really weird since you got off the pod." Shido didn't respond for a second, then softly did.

"I felt bad already, but I didn't know they'd be so cruel to her, and….. it's all my fault." Shido said gripping his knee at the end.

"It's not your fault you didn't hurt her in fact if it wasn't for you they'd still be torturing her." Mana said putting arm on Shido's shoulder trying to console him. Shido didn't respond. _He's so innocent I've seen so much worse than this on my job, I wish he'd talk to me I just want to have a normal conversation with him, he is my brother after all … Oh! I know what will get his attention._

"Yeah shido, you know they're gana strip her during the operation and show every inch of that body." Mana said with a wink. Shido was still unresponsive, Mana just shrugged _Man that did a number on him oh well I'll check on him later._ Mana thought. Shido just sat not letting is eyes off Origami, hours went by until eventually a medical staff said. "I'm sorry but you have to leave sir."

"I can't." Shido said matter of fact glancing at the man.

"If you won't leave then you will be removed."

 _Meanwhile…._

"C'mon Mana there's no way your brother is still there nobody…." They both stopped as they saw Shido being dragged by 3 doctors.

"I can't leave her side how many times must I tell you!?" But as he did Shido was pulled by his bottom arms out of the room.

"Shido, how many days has it been since you slept? You look terrible and are acting extremely weird." Mana said taking note of his paled complexion, and that he'd been acting odd the whole day.

"I don't know 2 days. Does it matter?" Shido said seeming more frustrated.

"This will benefit you more than it will me." Mana sighed.

"What do you me-"Before Shido could finish Mana hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him out.

"I swear he needs to take care of himself." Mana said then picked him up and continued. "Here we'll put him in the bed in the same room as Origami, there's no harm right doctors?" Mana said continuing into the room. The doctor contemplated.

"I suppose not he may be ill himself." Mana then carried him and placed him on the bed across from Origami.

Shido dreamt about Origami, and Origami dreamt of her parents that night.

Origami woke up early the next morning Shido would remain asleep for a few hours longer the doctor came in to do a checkup on Origami.

"I'm glad you're awake Miss Tobiichi, you seem to be in better health, but you still have a fever. I can release you but I do recommend bed rest and to not attend any events, Miss Takamiya will help you and your boyfriend home." The doctor said reading his notepad.

"Boyfriend?" Origami said confused.

"Yes, that rambunctious young man that wouldn't let go of you and wouldn't leave when asked to he's asleep behind the curtain." Origami got up and limped over to the curtain removing it and looking at Shido. _Odd I didn't think he would stay…_ Origami thought with a twinge of happiness.

"Well anyways, I'll go get Miss Takamiya." The doctor said leaving the room.

Origami went and sat down on the bed and drank some water by her head, before Long Mana came in.

"Alright Origami I'm here to take you and Shido home."

"He isn't awake yet." Origami said in her monotone voice. "By the way why is he here?"

"Oh, he wouldn't leave your side Origami, he was kissing you looking up your skirt he was all over you." Mana said with a giggle. Origami had a deep blush.

"H-he did?"

"Yup!" She said before hitting Shido in the head causing him to shoot up. "Why don't you tell her about it Shido?" Mana said smiling with her eyes closed.

"Tell her what?!" Shido said rubbing his head.

"You know how you were totally crushing on her while she was asleep."

"I was not! Stop making things up!" Shido said clearly embarrassed.

"It was all on video Shido, why don't we check it out?" She said leaving the room.

"Wait no! Alright there may have been some falsehoods, I did kiss you, ONCE! And I didn't leave your side, well I mean some may call it flirtatious, but I call it Blah blah blah blah." Origami stopped listening because Shido was just rambling on. _I don't need someone to make me feel good about myself because they think I'm pathetic. Mana clearly put him up to this, am I really that undesirable?_

"Mana can I talk to you outside." Oriagmi said getting up to leave the room.

"Sure, Shido just stay here." Mana said leaving the room.

"What can I do for you?" Mana said smiling.

"Quit it! I know you're doing this because I'm sick an undesirable and you think I'm pathetic. Mana I don't need your help." Origami said showing some visible frustration.

"Origami I did exaggerate but make no mistake Shido was with you all day and is definitely in love you." Mana said with a serious face.

"Stop it! Look I know he doesn't like me I made my piece with it! It's just another person who rejected me so just-" Origami then dropped to her knees and began coughing up blood. Mana immediately rushed to her side, and as Mana did the door open and Shido came in as he had seen her fall from the door, and also then knelt down next to her.

"Are you alright Origami?" Mana and Shido said together Origami then regained her composer.

"I'm fine I don't need your pity and I don't need you to escort me, I'm going home alone because if there's one thing I can say for certain it's that I know how to live alone!" Origami said getting up and storming off.

"What did you say to her?" Shido said looking at his sister.

"I told her what you did for her yesterday and she thinks it's all a lie, Shido she liked you. Do you know how hard it is for someone like Origami to fall in love? And then Only to be rejected?" Shido looked down he had never considered what it must've been like.

"What do I do Mana?" Shido asked looking down.

"Well, you asked her on a date that you never went on so… You can start there" Shido then remembered that and he felt even worse. _I can't believe how much I hurt her….. I should've honored my word and gone on that date._

"Look I'll bring you home and you should get dressed and get ready and then ask her on a surprise date I guarantee that'd make her feel great, big bro." Mana said with a wink.

"Alright I'll go and get ready now." Shido said with a smile.

 _1 hour later…._

Shido opened the front door to his house after Mana dropped him off, and when he walked in he saw Kotori looking at the old family album.

"Kotori?" Shido said sounding confused.

Kotori sprang up jumped over the couch and embraced Shido with tear filled eyes.

"I thought you weren't coming back and….. and I thought what I did to Origami made you so mad that it cost me my big brother, I-I don't know what I'd do without you…. I just love you so much." Kotori was balling at this point not letting go of Shido.

Shido hugged her back. "I'm so sorry I've been so cought up with Origami I've neglected all of you, I guess I'm pretty selfish, there's no real way to make up for it… What's Tohka been up to?" Shido said with genuine concern.

"You aren't selfish you're just so nice caring for Origami like that and going against your own job to rescue her it's just so like you… Tohka has been pre-occupied but I'd like you to spend some time with her tomorrow, since your school trip is in 2 days, I'm going to schedule a trip to the hot springs." Kotori said putting a pink lolli pop in her mouth.

"Can I invite somebody." Shido said poking his fingers together. Kotori's hair ribbons went up.

"Would her name start with Ori and end with gami" Kotori said turning around and putting her hand on her hips.

"C'mon Kotori I know I've spent a lot of time with her but she's still really sick, especially after what you did to her." Shido said crossing his arms.

"First of all, I didn't do anything, I thought it was a simple interrogation and second, I suppose she could come with us…. (My way of saying sorry) Kotori said the last part under her breath. "Sure, but make sure to spend time with Tohka."

"I will, also Kotori can I ask you a question kind of brother to sister?"

"Sure?"

"Well, it's just I- Origami is, I guess I just want your advice." Shido said with a blush. Kotori first raised an eye brow but then formed a huge smile.

"WAIT! You like her don't you!?" Kotori said pointing at him.

"No-no I don't!" Shido said waving his arms around.

"It's just too ironic she's been chasing you for how long? Now you want her after all this time?" Kotori started laughing hysterically.

"Fine I may like her a little bit…." Shido said with a blush.

"Looks like based on your blush a lot more then a little." Kotori noted "Why the sudden change?"

"She was always so defensive, she also acted perverted always trying to seduce me, she could be so cruel and she just seemed so heartless….. but now she seems so vulnerable and open and seeing her in such a defenseless state, made me realize her beauty." Shido said softly with a blush.

"She's part of the AST this relationship can be risky since you work for her rival." Kotori said changing to her commander personality.

"I know, I know which by the way am I in trouble for siding with the AST?" shido said with a sweat drop forming.

No, you're good old sister got you out of it Scott free." Kotori said with a wink.

"How'd you do that?' Shido asked.

"Oh ladies charm….."

 _Flashback*_

 _"Please, don't punish him he's my only brother!" Kotori said on her hands and knees groveling._

 _"He destroyed billions of dollars in equipment let a prisoner go and-"_

 _"Head commander I think you should just warn her." Immediately the head commander stood, Kotori did as well to find Kyouhei Kannazuki in the room far more serious than usual._

 _"But Kyouhei-"_

 _"If you punish her or Shido I will leave and go back to AST!" He said slamming his hand on the table._

 _"Oh you don't have to do that….. we won't punish Kotori or Shido we were just…. Explaining what would happen if they did it again. Erm…. Kotori you are dismissed…_

 _As they left Kotori talked to Kyouhei " How did you do that and better yet why?"_

 _"I was once head commander of the AST I purposely took a lower position here, I'm extremely important to them and they have expressed my worth to them before, I helped you because I still have conscious, I knew I took it too far but Kotori I do expect you to repay me…." He finished with a grin_

 _"Of course, I will!" Kotori said with a bow._

 _End flashback….._

"Yeah just a woman's touch….." Kotori said with a chuckle.

"Oh, by the way Kotori I didn't mean what I said I was just angry I'm not mad at you…. And I still want to work for Ratatoskr."

"Thanks, big bro I'll go make the arrangements for the hot springs." Kotori said hugging Shido then running off to take care of it.

 _I should probably invite Origami in person, I guess the date won't be tonight._

Shido then made his way down to the Origami's apartment, but before getting there stopped at the store to get a card, he made it to her apartment and rang the buzzer.

"Hello?" Origami said with a cough.

"Hello It's Shido."

"Go way." Origami said with a monotone voice. _Geese why is she being like this…. Oh, wait I know how to get in._

"Actually, I left something in your room and I wanted to get it." Shido said clearing his throat sounding serious.

"Alright…. But be quick." Origami said with a sigh, before unlocking the door. Shido went up the stairs and found Origami's door to be unlocked. As he entered he found the apartment to be in worse shape then before.

"Origami?"

"What?" Origami slurred laying on the couch, with a few bottles of alcohol next to her.

"Origami are you drunk?" Shido said aghast.

"Maybe I am so what?" She said sitting up.

"What's wrong? You've been acting really weird lately, is it something I did?" Shido asked solemnly

"Shido, I always had a crush on you, and before it was just a dream… then you asked me on a date, I thought my dreams were coming true. But you stood me up, and I kept wondering "Maybe he does like me maybe I was just haven't flirted enough" "Maybe I need to change this or that about me" But I found out none of that was true I just wasn't good enough, you never liked me and I'm just chasing wind so…... this is for you." Origami said raising a whisky bottle before drinking it. Shido sat down next to Origami.

"I'm sorry Origami I really am why don't we go on that date tomorrow, we are going to hot springs why don't you come with us?"

"Sure, I could use some hot springs before my school trip." Origami slurred. She raised the whisky bottle but Shido took it from her.

"No, don't drink anymore here let me put you to bed I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. " Shido then walked her along to her bed, and tucked her in then he cleaned up her apartment and left for home.

The next day Shido and Kotori got the spirits up early and they all packed their bags and loaded up into the car. Reine was driving, Tohka was eating a pop tart, Kotori was reading, Reine was driving and drinking coffee, and Yoshino was sitting quietly. On their way Shido mentioned they had to pick up Origami leaving an upset Tohka.

"What!? We're picking her up? Why?!" Tohka said looking back at Shido.

"Well, she's just coming because… I promised her I would." Shido lied.

"Fiiiiiine" Tohka sighed.

"We're here." Reine said dully.

Shido got out of the car, and went and pressed Origami's buzzer, he received an instant reply.

"I'll be right down." Before long, Origami appeared she had a beach bag a full cut swim suit a sun hat and was clearly hung over.

 _Well this is going to be quite a day…_ Shido thought with a sigh.

 _To be continued….._

 _Chapter 5 coming soon, please follow favorite and review and I'll see you all next time._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5:_ Rainy days bring sunshine **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own date a live please support the official release. _**

**_Rantings:_** _So I kind of read over the past chapters, and I noticed as I went on that Origami has been miserable in this story, I mean not to spoil the story or anything but things do get better for her, but this chapter is kind of a break, It's more light hearted and has A LOT more humor and for once Origami is actually going to be happy, sometimes you have to give your characters a break even if it is a hurt/Comfort, and partially a Tragedy._

As Origami walked out of her apartment wearing a full cut swim suit a beach hat and was holding a rather large bag.

"Can I take your bag Origami?" Origami nodded and handed him the bag.

"Where do you want to sit?" shido asked crawling into the back seat next to Kotori

" I don't care next to Yoshino I guess." Origami said in a monotone voice

The car trip was mostly silent, Yoshinon would giggle some but it mostly consisted of Kotori reading Origami sleeping and Tohka glaring at Origami.

"Alright we're here." Reine said as they stopped, as they got out Kotori spoke to Reine.

"Reine can you talk to Origami I think somethings definitely wrong." Reine just nodded then made her way to Origami once she was alone.

"Hey, Origami why don't you come with me to the restaurant in the resort, I'm paying." Origami thought it over then responded.

"Sure… but why?"

"I just want to talk about what happened, girl to girl." Reine said lacking any emotion.

"Okay I guess…." Origami said raising an eye brow.

Origami and Reine both went to the restaurant and sat down Origami ordered.

"I'd like jack Daniels and Coke mixed together." Origami ordered.

"Can I see your ID?" The waiter asked.

Origami handed him her ID.

"I'm sorry I can't give you alcohol mam" The waiter said handing Origami her ID back.

"Please, can't you make an exception this once?" Origami said visibly distressed.

"I'm sorry I can't, I'll bring you tea instead."

"Erm….. Origami I was actually wondering what has you so depressed that you'd turn to alcoholism?" Reine asked looking at her menu.

Origami sighed. "Nobody would understand…." Origami said looking down.

"Try me." Reine said looking up from her menu and at Origami.

"Well…. I guess after a while you get numb to being alone, but after Shido asked me to live with him I was so happy, I finally had someone in the same home as me, but then when I was alone in that room being tortured….. It just… it just made me realize how alone I truly am." Origami said with tears in her eyes.

"So why would you start drinking?" Reine said with a questioning look.

"Because I can't stand being awake, I just want to escape life…." Origami said looking down.

"Well, you have a golden opportunity now you have been invited on this trip so why spend the day moping and drinking when you could spend it with Shido and the others." Origami sat there for a second and then a small smile appeared on her face. _I'm not alone, I'm here with Shido everything I'm upset about is gone for right now. I can worry about it tomorrow, but for now I should make the most of it today._

"Maybe you're right, I'm gana go out there now!" At that a glee filled Origami left the restaurant.

"But we didn't order ou- never mind I accomplished my mission. " Reine said to herself putting more sugar in her tea.

Origami came into the hot springs after changing, Tohka , Yoshino, Yoshinon and Kotori were all in there.

Kotori immediately took note that she was smiling.

"Origami you seem to be in a better mood." Kotori said surprised.

"Yup" Origami said getting in the hot tub. "I'm glad to spend the day here and relax." Origami said sinking into the hot tub.

"So….." Kotori said swimming toured Origami. "I wanted to say I was sorry about the other day, it was wrong I should've stood up for you… but I didn't there's no way to make up for it but I hope in some small way this trip will make up for it. Will you forgive me?" Kotori said as Origami put her hand on her chin and then spoke.

"Well I do, but first you deserve this." She said with a mischievous smile.

"What do yo-" Before Kotori could finish Origami had her in a head lock and started dunking her head in the water. Tohka saw it and was bewildered.

"What are you doing to Origami?" Tohka said swimming over.

Origami then brought Kotori back up.

"I am commander of the-" Before she could finish she was put back in, Origami was laughing with glee.

"Are you drowning her?!" Tohka said still shocked.

"No, it's just fun to do when someone's younger than you because they can't do anything to stop it" Tohka looked then got the idea and came over with a smile.

Origami then brought Kotori back up.

"Oh thank goodness, Tohka help me this barbarian is-" Before Kotori could finish (For the 3rd time) Tohka had taken her and put her under water.

"Wow this is fun Origami it's especially fun that she's kicking and struggling what else can we do?" Tohka asked laughing

"Oh, tons more." Origami said with an evil grin.

Tohka then brought Kotori up and her and Origami both took hold of her.

"Stop it now! I paid for this trip and I'm your boss Tohka so there for I order you to get your hands off of me!" Kotori said livid.

Origami just smiled. "I don't think you are in a position to make demands Kotor. Right Tohka?"

"I happen to agree." Tohka said with a chuckle.

"For talking to us like that maybe we should put you face down in that garbage can." Origami said with a sadistic smile.

Kotori then sighed and then smiled "Alright, alright point taken but I can assure both of you I didn't mean any disrespect by it Tohka , Origami good friend oh pals of mine." Origami and Tohka just both started laughing.

Meanwhile…

 _Ahh this is just what I needed, I wonder how Origami's doing-_ Shido's thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

"That sounds like Kotori." Shido said getting out of the pool and looking over the fence, to find Tohka and Origami high fiving and Kotori's legs sticking out of the trash can.

"Get me out of here you jerks, I'm your boss Tohka and as for you Origami you will be so sorry!"

"Look at her, her legs kicking in place!." Tohka giggled. Reine was also there. And Yoshino just looked on with horror.

"Commander progress report?" She asked looking at the trash can.

"Yes, I'm in hell, get me out of here!" Kotori screamed.

"I can't they have threatened to throw me in a pool if I help you." As they were talking Shido jumped down and headed back but then heard Tohka and Origami.

"Mine are definetly bigger than yours." Origami said.

"Oh yeah well towels off! let's compare!" Tohka said, immediately shido ran back. _Should I do this I mean I'm not a pervert but….._

When he came they were just about to take there towels off and then all the sudden the ground started shaking.

"What the heck? Is this an earth quake?" Shido said falling back then all the sudden he saw a pink light above the fence.

"Uh oh."

"So, you two chuckle heads, thought it'd be fun to pick on little Kotori! Well I'll show you two! Camael!" Kotori said summoning her angle.

"Uh let's get out of here….." Origami said running.

"Kotori why are you doing this!" Shido yelled.

"These two ruined my time at the hot springs and now they need to pay!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting!?"

"I-yessssssssssssssssss!" Kotori sighed disabling her spirit powers.

Then Origami and Tohka came to Kotori.

"We are sorry we didn't mean to make you upset it was just a joke." Tohka said.

"Yes, we won't do anything else to you, outside today."

"Oh, it's okay I guess I did over react…" Kotori said looking down.

 _A few moments later….._

"Get me out of here! You two didn't learn anything!" Kotori yelled within a locker.

"No, we said nothing OUTSIDE, insides full game, alright let's go Tohka." They both left the locker room laughing.

"AHHHHHH" Kotori screamed.

The rest of the day went as usual Origami and Tohka were playing water games, Kotori was trying to get out of her locker prison, Reine and Yoshino both ate ice cream watching Origami and Tohka, and Shido just relaxed in the hot tub thinking about what Tohka and Origami were talking about before Kotori interrupted. At the end of the day. They all got in the car.

"Hey, Origami did you enjoy yourself?" Shido said as they were getting in the car. Origami hugged shido.

"More than I've had in years." Shido hugged Origami back.

"I'm so happy to hear that." After they hugged for a minute they got back in the car.

"So did everyone enjoy themselves." Shido asked while they were driving.

"Yeah accept that those two bullied me the whole time." Kotori said pointing at Tohka and Origami

"Ah suck rope Kotori." Tohka said winking at Origami.

"Maybe when we get back we should tie her to a tree!" Origami said with a laugh

"I Hate both of you!" Kotori yelled crossing her arms.

 _I'm so happy Origami had a good day she deserves to have a vacation from her loneliness every now and then._

 _To be continued…_

 _Welp this chapter was a little off from the main story but next chapter will be back on track, may be a little while this next chapter will be much longer than any chapter I've made before, I should have it out this Friday I anticipate._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Rainy days bring sunshine _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Date a live please support the official release _**

Kotori woke up early as usual and immediately went to her older brother's room to wake him up.

"Get up Shido! Today's your big trip and you don't want to keep Tohka waiting." Kotori said with her hands on her hips and a lolli pop in her mouth.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up." Shido said with a yawn, and then went to do his morning routine after showering, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed he went down stairs to find Tohka, Yoshinon and Yoshino there.

"So, what do you two want for breakfast?" Shido said putting his apron on and getting the pans, butter, eggs, bacon, bread, and pancake mix out of the refrigerator and pantry.

"I'll take eggs bacon and pancakes Shido!" Tohka said with drool dripping from her lip.

"And you Yoshino?" Shido said as he started the stove.

"Just what Tohka said." Yoshino said with a blush.

"Alright coming right up!" Shido said gathering the ingredients to make what they ordered. After making breakfast for them and extra plates for him and Kotori. Kotori took a while to get back down and when she came down, and sat next to Tohka, Tohka greeted Kotori with a smile.

"Hey Kotori…." Tohka said with a mischievous grin.

"Sigh* just leave me alone Tohka I'm not bothering you. "Kotori said not exactly sure what she was up to.

"Well why don't you get up and see." Tohka giggled. Kotori sighed and tried to get up but to no avail. Kotori just grumbled. Tohka just smiled holding up a bottle of glue.

"Are you serious you put glue on my chair!?" Kotori said livid.

"Have fun getting loose! Let's go Shido!"

"Alright let me get my bag." Shido said with a smile.

"Wait Shido you can't just leave me here." Kotori said distressed.

"Sorry, I don't have time Yoshino can help you I'm sure." Shido said before him and Tohka left. Leaving an angry Kotori and confused Yoshino.

"How exactly am I going to help?" Yoshino asked timid. Only receiving a sigh from Kotori.

"Why have you been doing that to Kotori lately anyways Tohka?" Shido said while they were on there way to school.

"I don't know it's mostly how Kotori reacts." Tohka said with a giggle.

"Well stop, it's funny but it's not very nice." Shido said playfully scolding

"Alright, Fiiiiine I will stop for you Shido." Tohka said fake pouting. Causing Shido to let out a small chuckle

"Alright good! Kotori will be happy to hear, that she won't have to check under every seat before sitting and check above every door entering a room." Shido laughed.

They eventually made there way to school and went to their class room.

"Hold on Shido I need to go to the bathroom." Tohka said in the door way of the class room.

"Alright." Shido said continuing into the classroom.

 _Great now I can talk to Origami without Tohka getting upset._

After spotting Origami sitting in her assigned seat, he made his way to her.

"Good morning Origami." Shido said standing in front of her.

"Oh, good morning Shido." Origami said in her same monotone voice looking straight up at him.

"I brought you some breakfast if you want it." Shido said with plastic rapped platter.

"NO!... I mean no thank you Shido." Origami said first distressed then back to monotone clearly changing emotions in only a matter of seconds.

"Is everything alright Origami?" Shido said concerned.

"Yes, everything's alright Shido, but thank you for your concern." Oriagmi said straightening herself and then looking out the window.

"Well, I just want to make sure you're feeling alright you have been sick lately." Shido said walking away. Origami continued to look out the window not acknowledging Shido.

"Origami?" Shido said walking closer. Still nothing.

"Hey Origami!" Shido said tapping her shoulder.

"Oh, Shido you're back I told you I already ate." Origami said now looking at Shido.

"Origami I've been calling for you I was saying you've been sick lately are you alright? You seemed like you couldn't even hear me." There for a second Shido could've swore he saw Origami twitch but then she resumed her stiff form.

"I'm sure I'm alright. Just a little tired." Origami said not taking her eyes of Shido or… even blinking for that matter.

 _Huh….. weird maybe she's just a little sick still or strung out or something._ Shido then walked over to the trash can to throw away the platter. But then he noticed bloody tissues in the trash can, ordinarily he would have brushed it off as a few kids having nose bleeds, but there were probably 10 tissues there all containing the same quantity of thick red blood on them, and he remembered Origami had tissues by her desk. He then walked over and saw her drawing a tissue he noticed she put it in her pocket after using it for a little bit. Then made her way to the trash can, Shido then after she through it away went over to the trash can and saw the one on top of the pile was bloody. He then called for Origami.

"Origami can you come here?!" Shido yelled across the room, No response.

Shido tried again but still nothing he then tried a little experiment. He came behind her, without her seeing and said.

"Oh, Origami I know it's sudden but I love you I want to examine every inch of that young….. hard body….. you turn me on so much." Still nothing no response. But then he heard whispering.

"Is he trying to come on to the genius." AI said pointing a finger at Shido.

"Yeah and she's totally ignoring him." Mai said following Mia's lead

"That is so lame." Mii said following Mai.

Shido looked back embarrassed

"It's not what you think!" Shido said waving his arms, then the trio walked around and stood infront of Origami.

"Oh yeah well let's see what Origami thinks about you CONFESSING your love to her, when you're clearly in a relationship with Tohka."

"Wait what?!" Origami said shocked. Realizing the Trio's presence.

Tohka then at the worst time walked in and was wearing pants and an untucked shirt.

"Oh, Tohka it's terrible Shido said he wanted to sleep with Origami while you left." Ai said running up to Origami as the other two followed.

"He said you were dead to him." Mia said quickly replying

"he is so lame!" Mii said lastly.

"I didn't say anything like that." Shido said with a deep blush.

"Shido I trusted you, and this is what you do behind my back?!" Tohka said very angry.

"You should totally dump him, honestly he's not that cute he doesn't deserve either of you!" Ai said looking at Origami

"Yeah Origami I bet some stud who appreciates you would be more than happy to date you!" Mia said pointing a finger at Shido.

"That is so lame." Mii quickly followed.

"Shido what's the meaning of this!" Origami said standing up.

"Erm….. come with me I'll explain in the hall." Shido said pulling her by the hand. Into the hall.

"What's going on Shido I go to look out the window and next thing I know people are saying you're confessing your love to me." Origami was actually extremely happy and partially thought it was her fault because she knew she couldn't hear.

"Look Origami, I found bloody tissues in the trash can, and I did that experiment of "confessing my love" because I was yelling at you across the room and you wouldn't respond, so I wanted to see if you could hear. Origami somethings wrong."

"I'm perfectly fine Shido." Origami said resuming her monotone voice.

"Don't lie to me Origami!" Shido said gripping Origami's shoulders. Origami looked slightly afraid for only second then resumed her composer and replied.

"Fine Shido, I can't hear I've been reading lips the whole day, because there's too much fluid in my ear drums." Origami said still not showing emotion.

"Origami… You're still very sick, aren't you?" Shido said as statement rather than a question, releasing his grip from Origami.

"Yes, I've been taking these shots to avoid pain and pills to help me sleep stay awake, and I can't eat because if I do I'll vomit it up." Origami said showing him the medication in her purse.

"Origami you need to go home and rest." Shido said grabbing her shoulders once more.

"I probably should but you don't understand…." Origami said shaking Shido's grip. _I can't tell Shido how severe it is, he's have a heart attack… well assuming I don't first._ Origami thought with guilt.

"Listen children I know at this age it's easy to give into our hormones especially the sexual ones but…." Tamae Okamine Shido's teacher was behind them talking and shido immediately shot his head around.

 _Oh, kill me now…_ Shido thought with horror knowing what speech he was about to receive.

"Miss Okamine, I know what you have to say is important, but this is also very important you can't allow Origami to go on the school trip!" Shido said to the teacher with a slight blush.  
"I know Shido it can be stressful and awkward when break ups happen, but everyone's invited on the school trip. "Miss Okamine said crossing her arms using a more stern voice (or atleast the best she could make of one)

"You don't understand she has a very serious illness. "Miss Okamine had already left before Shido could finish, brushing his excuse of as resentment.

Shido then turned around and spoke to Origami. "How severe is it? Be honest with me. " Shido said with deep concern.

"It's just a flu I'll make sure to stay away from you, so that you won't catch anything." Origami said keeping a serious composer.

"No don't I'll look after you on the trip alright? let's walk back into class separately people are already gossiping about us." Origami nodded, as Shido walked in he was greeted by a tall muscular man.

"So, Shido you and Origami were in the hall quite a long time. What were you two doing out there?" He asked standing too close for Shido's comfort.

"Oh, nothing the we were just chatting." Shido said with a nervous chuckle, the man then stepped on Shido's foot very hard.

Warrant a small scream from Shido. "Just watch your back Itsuka. _That's john Ross he's been infatuated with Origami for years now, and he's definitely not above hurting someone because of his jealousy. Shido thought with a sigh._

Tohka meanwhile was trying to convince that she had swapped genders but Shido decided to put an end to it, then they bordered the plane Shido sat next to Origami since she was sitting alone, warranting a jealous Tohka and un enraged John.

"Hmp you like her better than me just admit it!" Tohka said sitting next to Shido while Miss Okamine was apologizing for the noize they were causing.

"Tohka, I don't it's just she is extremely sick, she's coughing up blood as a friend she needs me now." Shido whispered in Tohka's ears trying to hide his lips, Tohka's heart softened at this.

"She's in really bad shape?" Tohka asked looking at Origami with pity.

"Yes." Shido said matter of fact.

"Well, I guess it's okay then, I mean she is a friend and she doesn't really have anyone else to take care of her. " Tohka said hugging Shido. "You're just so nice." Tohka said softly.

"Thank you for understanding Tohka." As Shido said that he felt something on him, he looked over and found it was Orgami she was asleep.

"It'll be alright Origami." He said stroking Origami's hair, the trip was mostly quiet Tohka fell asleep, and Shido was about to sleep but then Shido awoke as Origami was in a coughing fit, coughing blood and getting all over Shido's pants.

"Origami! Shido said waking her up." Origami immediately gasped for air.

"We need to get a flight attendant or something. "Shido said nervously as he was about to call for help then Origami grabbed him and was smiling which was very odd for her to do.

"Shido…. It's over I'm just glad I got to spend these last days with you… I-I just hope you forgive me for all I've done but just know I l…." Origami stopped before finishing then slowly shut her eyes still smiling as blood ran from her mouth off her chin.

Shido then in a panic felt her pulse, she had no pulse and her body was growing colder, as if on impulse. Shido screamed.

"SOMEBODY HELP ORIGAMI'S NOT BREATHING!" His voice rang loud as a flight attendant immediately came and saw Origami and started checking her pulse.

"Quick get a defibrillator!" She gasped to the other flight attendant as she dragged her body into the aisle causing everyone to start looking and talking. Within seconds Origami's shirt was off and the other flight attendant came back with a defibrillator and said.

"Clear!" Before shocking Origami.

"No response!" The flight attendant said before shocking her again.

"She's gone…." The flight attendant said with tears in her eyes and silence took the room.

Until Shido came in as if out of nowhere and took a needle stabbing it in her chest twice taking off her bra.

 _Alright after the shot of adrenalin now give her CPR._

Shido then put his lips on her and started breathing into her, the flight attendant then felt her pulse.

"She's alive! We need to make an emergency landing." The flight attendant said before running to the cockpit.

"Passengers we will be doing an immediate landing, our landing should be in 5 minutes. " The captain said over the speaker another flight attendant came with a portable ventilator, and put it around Origami's head

Shido was heavy breathing next to Origami and then passed out from shock and lack of air.

 _In the hospital….._

Shido woke up, and saw a doctor who started after seeing Shido awake.

"Oh, you're awake son, you just had some intensive shock other than that you are healthy, no need to worry."

"What about Origami?" Shido asked immediately.

"Miss Tobichi is alive thanks to you, that was some smart thinking. But she has a very serious illness. "The doctor said writing something on his note pad.

"She said she had the flu.." Shido said seeming confused.

"She wishes she did she has developed, Hemoptysis. But in words you can understand she has an infection that's eating at her lungs. "

"Is there a cure?!" Shido said bewildered.

"Well usually it can be cured quite easily, but since she let it go on for so long, she will need emergency lung surgery." The doctor said somberly. " It's surprising she was even walking today, she was like a walking zombie, we did find class S, medication in her system, she was artificially extending her life she should have died much sooner."

"How long has she had this?" Shido said going pale. _She was just at the hot springs yesterday._ Shido said mortified.

"Not long, she also had sepsis, but that spreads very fast with this disease I tell you I don't know who gave her that medicine but it must have been strong if she was still walking, by the way we found this letter in her bag, it was made out to you why don't you read it son?" The doctor said handing him the unopened letter. Shido then read the letter.

 _Dear Shido….._

 _I know, I haven't been that pleasant these last few days, but it wasn't you….. I couldn't tell anyone the reason, I'm tired of living I've known about the illness you've no doubtable heard I hav at this point and had the choice to receive treatment but I denied it life is void of happiness for me, if you're reading this letter I just would like to tell you in some way I'm so happy to have spent the day at the hot springs and I'll spend some time with you on the trip I'm using Class S medication, I'm hoping we got to spend sometime on the plain together. However, I'm not sure how long I'll make it it's only a matter of time before my heart stops._

 _I do have something to say though Shido, I love you more than anything although my life was a waste I'm glad you brought some light into it, even if you didn't feel the same way toured me…. Never change Shido always be kind and accepting of people its your best quality. I only have one request…. Please burry me next to my parents._

 _Sincerely Origami._

Shido could see wet drops on the paper. And he made more as he wept on the paper, and then immediately ran in the hall to find the doctor.

"Where is Origami?! you need to bring me to her now!" Shido said grabbing the man by the shoulders.

"Calm down! Calm down! I'll bring you to her." Shido came with him shaking from nervousness. Eventually they came outside the room Origami was in and were looking through a large window.

"No one can go in there unless they have proper equipment she must be sterile." The doctor said looking on.

"Will she be alright?"

"I thought you knew….." The doctor said looking at Shido in surprise.

"Knew w-what?!" Shido said gripping the doctor. "Tell me!"

"She isn't going to make it she has a week at best." The doctor said taken back and a little afraid because Shido was gripping him.

"But you said it's lucky I came when I did!"

"Well yes….. that way you can at least say your goodbyes to her….. I thought for sure you knew, and I was trying to make the situation as optimistic as possible." The doctor said shaking not sure what Shido was going to do next.

Shido then dropped to his knees. The doctor put his hand on Shido's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but… you can stay as long as you'd like." The doctor said somnley walking away from Shido. Shido then got up and began running ran out of the hospital, and just kept running not stopping for anything until his legs gave out somewhere in the woods, Shido just sat in pure shock. _She's going to die… She's going to die…_ Shido's thoughts were then interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hello there handsome, little late to be running in the forest." Shido looked up to see a black haired young woman with red eyes.

"Kurumi?!" Shido gasped.

"So, you do remember me? I'm blushing." Kurumi said with a seductive smile. Shido then got up and dropped to her feet.

"Please, you have to help me, please I'm begging you." Kurumi looked down at Shido who was on his face.

"Help with what… have a lolli pop in your pocket you need me to suck?" Kurumi giggled.

"Origami's dying there's no cure she has maybe a week, please you can travel in time can't you do anything!?" Shido gasped kissing Kurumi's feet.

"Oh that white haired AST girl, why help that whore she seems like she wants to die….. I'm probably doing her a favor leaving her alone." Kurumi said with a laugh.

"Please, please." Shido murmured over and over again, still on his face groveling.

Kurumi's heart was moved by him. "Well I can't help you I don't have the ability at the moment to travel in time, in fact I followed you to devour you and gain the power.

"Then do it!" Shido practically yelled getting up.

"Devour me, but please just save Origami!" Kurumi's heart was moved again.

"No… there is another way." Kurumi said holding Shido's hand. Shido raised an eye brow.

"There is a spirit….. her names Mariah… Who's angel can heal any disease or wound even bring the dead back…. I can take you to her."

"Take me to her please!" Shido said once again falling on his face. "Please…" He murmured.

"It's very dangerous Shido… Mariah doesn't do anything for free…. She will torture you and put you through hell Shido." Shido then got up.

"I don't care life will be hell if Origami dies." Shido said with a serious face with tears in his eyes.

"You really care about Origami, don't you? I'm little jealous. Maybe I'll have second thoughts." Kurumi said with a pout.

Shido went pale when she said that. "I'm kidding darling, but I don't do anything for free." Kurumi said licking her lips.

"What-what do you have in mind." Shido said as Kurumi came up and started licking his cheek.

"I will help you, but after words I want to devour you." Kurumi said licking him more.

"D-deal." Shido chocked in desperation.

"But first I need some… insurance." Kurumi said pulling out a knife.

"Like what?" Shido said with a cold sweat.

"Well, I really like that cheek." Screams could be heard in the woods as the skin on Shido's left cheek was cut off by Kurumi.

Kurumi then started eating Shido's cheek flesh. "Mmmm tastes sweat…" Kurumi said with a moan. Shido was left holding his town skin.

"Alright let's go." Kurumi said taking Shido by the arm. Kurumi then shot her pistol in the air causing them both the accelerate to a large castle in a matter of minutes.

"Alright, darling we're here." She said as Shido got down and started vomiting.

"Oh, baby did we go to fast?" Kurumi said with a seductive smile.

"I'm fine let's go." Shido gasped getting up, and they both made there way to the gate.

"What brings you here." A giant man with a raspy voice, blue skin and 8 eye balls (similar to a spider) said as he towered over them 12 feet high. Shido was shaking in fear but Kurumi didn't even blink at him.

"Oh darling, you don't remember me? Well tell your mistress Kurumi is here to see her for a little catching up…." Kurumi said very seductively rubbing her finger on the mans chest.

"Alright….. I'll ring her up." He said before pressing a button.

"Yes Bruno?' A feminine voice could be heard.

"Kurumi said she's here to see you."

"Excellent send her up!" the voice said clearly excited.

"Right this way." The guard said opening the gate. The two went through and opened the large doors of the palace. And as they entered they were in a finely lit and ivory decorated ballroom. Kurumi and Shido were then greeted by a spirit with silver hair and blue eyes.

"Kurumi, she looks just like Origami!" Shido said aghast.

"No, she doesn't, Mariah looks like whoever you are currently in love with or think about the most., but I can see through it." Kurumi said brushing her hair aside revealing her right eye with a golden clock in it.

"Why spoil it for everyone Kurumi?" Mariah said pouting.

"But to what do I owe this rare pleasure." Mariah said just as seductive as Kurumi causing Shido to blush.

"This young man, his name is Shido, he needs you to heal his lover." Shido was about to speak but Kurumi covered his mouth.

" I see medical treatment, my services aren't free though darling." Mariah said directing her attention toured Shido. Shido then dropped to his knees.

"I'll do anything I need to save Origami." The spirit just smiled.

"Oh, I love it when they grovel. You will have to survive the tank if you want my services….." The spirit said with an evil grin.

"The tank that's abnormally cruel of you." Kurumi said putting her hand on her chin.

"What's the tank?' Shido asked concerned.

" You will be put in a tank for 3 days with no food or water, with 12 other people, who ever survives get's what they asked of me, the tank is full of monsters spirits poisonous bugs and plants, and ofcourse people such as yourself seeking my help, but makes things more tough because the only food or water down there is the human flesh of the people you slaughter." Mariah said licking her lips.

"Ofcouse for someone as handsome as you, some other…. Arrangement could be made." Mariah said touching Shido's butt, causing Shido to jump back.

"I'll-I'll do the tank." Shido said with a blush.

"Aww too innocent." Mariah said sticking her bottom lip out.

"Sure, you still want to do it hon? And not my offer?" Mariah said with a wink, Shido gulped.

"Yes…"

"Alright you have…. no time to get ready I wish you the best of luck we begin in 5 minutes." The spirit said closing her eyes with a smile and blowing Shido a kiss.

Shido just gulped "Well I better get going."

"Wait Shido." Kurumi said grabbing his arm.

"Yes?" Shido said confused.

"Here take this." Kurumi said handing Shido her pistol.

"Trust me that will protect you." Kurumi said with concern on her face.

"I won't kill people…. I'm just going to try to survive." Shido said with a soft smile.

"Shido please… I don't want you to die take the gun."

"I would rather have my life taken then to take someone else's" Shido said pushing the gun back, just then a little man showed up.

"I am here to escort you, to the tank." The midget said as he turned around and began leading the way, Shido followed after.

"Alright, but please don't get yourself killed." Kurumi said as Shido went with an escort.

"Don't worry about me!" Shido waved as he and the escort went to a tiny blank room.

"You will be teleported through here, this is your last chance to turn back." The small man warned.

"I'm going."

"Alright in 1,2,3" As soon as the man said 3, Shido was no longer in the room, but by a river. And it was sunshine despite it being dark there.

"No water?" Shido questioned as he went to scoop up some water but as he did a large fish jumped up and almost bit his hand off.

"Okay… now I see why no water." Shido said holding his hand, as he walked along he.

 _Alright all I need to do now is hide, I should be able to climb some tree or something._

Shido then found a very tall tree and climbed to the very top over the course of an hour.

 _Well it was hard work but if I can stay up here two days, I can heal Origami and everything will be fine… well Kurumi will devour me but at least I'll be able to see her healthy face one more time._

Shido thought as he reclined on a branch.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Oh that's no fun.." Mariah said pouting with Kurumi in a room watching all the contestants through a screen. "He's not even trying to fight, well Kurumi how shall we punish him for not being a good sport." Mariah said with a sadistic grin.

"Maybe we should focus on another contestant." Kurumi suggested softly.

"Nah I wanna focus on him." Mariah said more energetic.

"C'mon Mariah he's been through enough don't you think…." Kurumi said with a chuckle trying to sound inconspicuous.

"Awwww old Kurumi has a little crushy wushi it makes me just want to pinch… his little head off." Mariah said before pressing a button.

"What did you do?!" Kurumi shrieked.

"Oh, nothing just set the tree on fire, but I need to take care of him… it's making you soft." Mariah said sitting back on the couch.

"No, It's not like that! I want to devour him! That's it!" Kurumi said boiling over with anger.

"Oh, since when did you care so much about your food?" Mariah said with her hands together and winking.

"I-I need a drink." Kurumi said leaving the room feeling defeated.

 _Hmph and I here I thought I was soft, guess Kurumi's lost her touch well… I can fix that._ Mariah thought with her eyes fixated on the screen.

 _Meanwhile….._

Shido was awoken by the smell of smoke and before he could think he fell out of the tree and landed on his knees Shido cried out in pain.

"Oh-oh no there's fire everyone knows where I am now and….. I can't walk." Shido said to himself as he fell on his face _Sure my knees will heal, but if they eat me there'll be nothing left to heal_ Shido thought in horror, and as he did he heard footsteps, to find a large man wearing tattered jeans a leather jacket and no shirt with tattoos covering his body.

"Well, well, what have we here? I suggest you get up and run, because it'll ,make thing more interesting when I hunt you and eat you, and then rape your dead corpse." The man's accent was that of the united kingdom, and it was as rasp as a smokers. He then waited waited a minute then started more unnerved.

"Why aren't you running?! RUN! Did you think I was joking!?" The man said now enraged.

"N-no s-sir, M-my legs are broken." Shido said stiff with fear.

"Well such a shame no chase, I guess." As he picked up his club and Shido braced to be beaten but as he opened his eyes he found the man missed.

"Actually, you may be of use to me beef roast." The man said with a grin.

"How-how so?" Shido said with a stutter.

"Bait and switch you are well thin…. And a crippled people see you they think an easy kill that's when I come in and kill them since they aren't expecting it, so deal kid? You live, and I get to kill much easier" The man said with a chuckle.

 _I guess I have no other options…._

"I agree Mr.?" Shido said sticking his hand out.

"Bobo's the name, c'mon let's move!" Bobo said grabbing Shido by the arm and slinging him over his shoulder.

"So out of curiosity why are you in this competition?" Shido said as the man was running through the forest with Shido on his shoulder.

"I want Mariah to take the part out of my head that makes me feel guilt when I kill people." Bobo said still running.

 _I'm going to die…._ Shido thought with fear.

Then bobo stopped.

"Alright kid I'm going to start this fire and I'm gana sit you down here and if anyone comes just act like you're petrified with fear."

"I already AM." Shido said with a cold sweat.

"Perfect!" Bobo said sounding excited.

Bobo then started the fire and hid in a bush before long, a group of four came.

"Oh, lookie lookie we found a cookie. " The tallest one sang.

"Please, don't kill me I'm begging you." Shido gasped.

"We won't kill you first we're going to have fun with you after all, I like my dinner tender, so we'll club you for a while then finish you off." The leader said with a grin as the group laughed as they crossed the fire, Bobo came out and shoved one into the fire through a rock at the other and cut the 3rd ones stomach open in only a few seconds with his hunters knife. The last one although big paled in size to bobo and Bobo laughed.

"Well kid….. let's get this over with." Bobo yawned before he could do anything the young man cook his own knife and slit his own throat.

"Shido just looked on with horror." Not sure what he just witnessed and on the verge of vomiting.

"Good work kid, here I'll make us dinner." Bobo then in front of a speechless Shido, gutted 2 of the humans and began roasting it over a fire.

"Want some kid?" Bobo said sticking a piece of roasted flesh infront of Shido.

"No-no thank you." Shido gagged.

"More for me." Bobo shrugged eating more of the roasted flesh.

 _Meanwhile….._

"He teamed up with that gorilla!?" Mariah said throwing a wine glass at the TV.

Kurumi was sitting in her chair laughing.

"You think this is funny!?" Mariah said staring at Kurumi twitching her eye.

"It's amusing." Kurumi giggled.

"Oh ha-ha how amusing is this?!"

 _Meanwhile…_

Shido was up and walking. Kicking his feet.

"How are you walking meat?" Bobo said with food in his mouth.

"Oh, my injuries heal extremely quick even fatal ones, unless it's too overwhelming." Shido said walking around.

"You never mentioned that. Hmm this opens the door to new ideas."

"Such as?" Shido said sounding nervous.

"I could put you up as a scarecrow and-" But before Bobo could finish a glowing light came in destroying the trees.

"I want you Shido Itsuka!" The spirit said flying with a large ax. "Leave him and I'll spare you!" The mysterious pirit said poiting it's ax at Shido, Bobo then without another word ran out of there. Shido was paralyzed in fear.

 _I most likely can't survive a spiritual attack._ Shido gulped.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Now finish him!" Mariah said to the spirit.

"That's cheating Mariah." Kurumi said standing up.

"Whatever! If he can defeat her I'll grant any wish he wants, fair is fair!" Mariah shrieked.

"First I want to have fun with him!" The spirit said through the microphone.

"Fine! Just make sure he's dead! it's so hard to find good help these days!" She said throwing a wine bottle at the tv. And breaking one of the screens.

 _I hate when she get's like this…._ Kurumi thought rolling her eyes.

 _Meanwhile…_

"So human." The spirit said walking to him with a smile.

"W-what?" Shido said shaking.

"aww how cute you're so nervous." She said inching closer to his face. And then removing his clothes.

"What are you doing to me!" Shido shrieked.

"I'm going to tie you up, since you're such a….. big….. strong….. man." The spirit said with a seductive voice. "And if you break out I'll give you a big… juicy surprise, but if you fail after 10 minutes you'll get a punishment." She whispered in his ears.

She then proceeded to tie her up in tight bonded ropes.

Shido was struggling to get out but to no avail.

"Oh, times up, you've been a bad boy I'm gana shove this stick in…" The spirit winking looking down at Shido's crotch.

Shido then babbled incoherently in fear as she approached closer trying harder than ever to escape to still to no avail, then she stopped. When Shido looked she had two knifes in her stomach.

"I wasn't going to abandon you kid." Bobo said before taking a large hammer and repeatably beating the spirit until she was unrecognizable.

"Alright let's get you untied and please….. when I do put some clothes." Bobo said trying not look at Shido's crotch.

"You got it….. but please be careful with that knife?' Shido said with a sweat before long Shido was untied and putting his clothes on.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Well Mariah teleport them back a deals a deal." Kurumi said crossing her arms.

"But he didn't stop her that's… Oh no fair!" Mariah said crossing her arms and sitting.

"Mariah you have to do it, you know your rule." Kurumi said looking at Mariah with a serious face.

"Fine!" Mariah said pressing a button.

"Let's go meet our "winners" " Mariah said as Kurumi followed her to another room not far from there current room where Shido and Bobo teleported to.

"Alright Shido, here's your reward this medicine should heal any illness no matter how severe." Mariah yawned. "Now get out!" Shido and Kurumi then hurried out without another word.

"As for you bobo for winning…" Mariah said with a smile, then stabbed bobo. "You ruined everything i-"Before Mariah could finish a cloud of smoke appeared.

"A shadow clone but only one person can…. KURUMI!" Mariah said levitating and destroying the walls of the room.

"Uh oh…." Kurumi said as her and Shido were at the gates of the palace. " Well Shido, we almost made it." Kurumi said then pulling out her pistol.

"Is this really a fight you want to fight? I can loose 10,000 times and still win, you can only loose once." Kurumi said with a smile.

" This tournament was sacred only the best of the best got what they asked for, but you-you thought it'd be fun to toy with it and strut around like you own the place." Mariah said with a wide smile and twitching her eye.

"Uh kurumi I think she's losing it…" Shido said staring at the celestial being.

"I can defeat her but I have to say She's second to me, you go ahead on home, here use this communicator to get teleported to the space pod then back to Origami based on my 5th bullet Hei Origami has 1 hour so hurry up!" Kurumi said handing him the communicator and flying up to fight Mariah.

"Kotori! Teleport me up!"

 _"Where have you been do you know how worried I've bee-" She was then cut off by Shido._

"Kotori I am going to die teleport me!" Shido said then was teleported next to Kotori.

"Man, what happened to you shido you're filthy." Kotori said looking at Shido with a lolli pop in her mouth.

"I went to Mariah and-" Kotori cut him off screaming.

"Mariah!? Do you have any idea how dangerous she is why would you see her!?" Kotori said with her cheeks pink from anger.

"To get a cure for Origami, because she has a fatal disease." Shido said to Kotori.

"How did you even get there?" Kotori asked surprised.

"Kurumi…" Shido said with a little guilt.

"Are you crazy? What if she tried to devour you?" Kotori gasped.

"Kotori, I need to talk to you about that, I promised her she could devour me so long as… she saved Origami. " Shido said with a sigh.

"You did what!" Kotori said jumping down from her captains seat.

"I'm sorry…. It was my only choice.." Shido said holding his left arm.

"You jerk!" Kotori said punching Shido and running out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Shido I can teleport you down now, you can comfort Kotori later for now Oriagmi is more urgent." Reine said coming up to Shido,

"You're right it is more urgent…. But please teleport me up as soon as I give her the cure, I need to talk to Kotori.

"Alright, teleport him down!" Reine said as Shido soon disappeared from the room.

Shido then appeared in the same room as Origami, where she had a ventilator a screen showing only a steady heart beat and chords running all through out her .

"Alright Origami drink up." Shido said softly pouring the drink in her mouth after removing the mask, Immediately Origami woke up, as she did Shido was immediately teleported back up.

And found Origami teleported with him.

And when her eyes adjusted they went wide.

"why did you bring me here Shido?" Origami said visibly petrified.

"I'm sorry I must have not let go of your hand in time…." Shido said still holding Origami's hand.

Meanwhile…

Mariah was beating Kurumi's shield with a sword.

"How could you do this, I told you not EVER interfere and now you ruined it! you made me a laughing stock!" Mariah said with insane laughter.

"You tried to kill Shido!" Kurumi said shooting her pistol causing Mariah to losing her sword. Just then the AST started showing up hovering hundreds of feet above them.

"Also, Mariah we are causing a scene…" Kurumi said now noticing the AST around her.

 _Sargent Mana asking permission to shoot..._

 _Permission granted… the dispatcher said giving permission._

"I'll see you around Mariah let's do this again sometime." Kurumi laughed before teleporting away, right as she did the blasts from Mana hit Mariah disabling her Shield and causing her to fall to the ground and then Mana and her backs ups all surrounded Mariah.

"Well Mariah we've been waiting a long time for you to reveal yourself, I'm glad you finally did, but now its end of the line." Mana said pointing her blast gun at Mariah.

"1,2,3 Fire!" Mariah as they all began shooting until mana was nothing anymore.

"Good work girls let's head on back." Mana said flying up as the other AST followed her.

"Then Mariah gasped for air coming up from the dirt as soon the AST left.

"I'm glad that clone fooled them….. Everything's ruined… I swear on my life as long as I live I will make you pay Shido Itsuka!" Mariah screamed raising her fist as the sky as she observed her destroyed palace.

 _To be continued….._

Thank you for reading please like follow and review and I'll see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter:7 Rainy days bring sunshine._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own date A live because if I did would I be making fanfictions? Please support the official release. **

Origami's eyes went wide as she adjusted to the light.

"Why did you bring me here?" Origami gasped recognizing the base as the place she had been tortured at.

"I'm sorry I must have accidentally brought you up with me." Shido said calming her down as her breathing was starting to increase.

"A better question is what's going on here? I should be dead or at least extremely ill why do I feel normal?" Origami said spacing out.

"Origami try to calm down I got you a cure for your disease from a spirit I just-" Shido was cut off by Origami.

"Don't tell me you went to Mariah." Origami said glaring at Shido.

"I may have stumbled upon her…" Shido said looking down rubbing his neck nervously.

"You idiot!" Origami said slapping Shido across the face. "You could've died! And for what?! I didn't want to live I was content, that was so stupid of you!" origami said crying dry tears. "I lost my parents I don't have anyone now my birthday is May 23rd, and guess who I'll spending it with! MYSELF! I certainly wouldn't want you to get hurt saving my pathetic life.

 _May 23rd that's two days from now…._ Shido thought.

"Origami…" Shido said gripping her shoulders. "Did you ever consider how I felt? You lied to me you had me worried when you died I felt everything crumble beneath me, and what did I get? A letter!" Shido said gripping her shoulders hard leaving a guilty Origami.

"I-I didn't think you cared so much…" Origami said looking down, Shido put his finger on the bottom of Origami's chin lifting it up.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you….. I just can't stand you talking bad about yourself. " Shido said leaning in, then Origami had a deep blush on her face.

"WAIT YOU READ MY LETTER!? "Origami said her blush getting deeper.

"Well a little bit." Shido said rubbing the back of his head with a small blush.

"Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing." Origami said hiding her face.

Then as Shido was about to say something the door opened.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything….. but Shido, Kotori wants to talk with you in private.

Shido then got up. 'I'll be back Origami."

Origami nodded. _Thank God that was too embarrassing._ Origami thought with a sigh.

Shido was on his way to the main room when he saw Kotori in the hallway.

"Shido, I've never been in love before… so I can't judge you but-but I'm not ready to live without my big brother!" Kotori said hugging Shido as tears ran down her face.

Shido just hugged Kotori back. "I don't know what to say, Kurumi wants to collect, and-and I made a deal it's only a matter of time now…." Shido said with tears in his eyes, not tears of fear or sadness, but tears knowing he let the person closest to him down.

"aww how touching." Kotori immediately shot around to find Kurumi in her dress smirking.

Kotori went pale, and Shido just looked down.

"So Shido….. I'm waiting you owe me….." Kurumi smirked. Kotori just fell on her knees staring at Kurumi. _So-so this is what is feels like to be helpless…. To be able to do nothing to stop what's about to transpire._ Kotori thought with sadness.

Kurumi walked up to Shido, Shido stood his ground.

"Shut your eyes it'll be easier." Kurumi purred as Shido shut his eyes then he felt soft lips on that of his own. When he opened his eyes, Kurumi was kissing him.

"There all debts are paid" Kurumi said with a soft smile. Shido just Stood their mouth agape.

"Well I'll see you later Shido." Kurumi said blowing Shido a kiss without another word Kurumi was gone.

 _I wanted to devour him… but how could I do that to someone so kind and sweet I am a woman after all._ Kurumi thought as she traveled.

"Did-did she just let you go?" Kotori I said still on her knees.

"I think so-" Before Shido could finish Kotori jumped Shido with an embrace.

"I'm so happy big bro….. You're alive and Origami's safe by the way. " Kotori said not letting go of Shido.

"I'm happy too, now that, that's resolved Kotori, can I ask you a favor?" Shido said with a blush, as Kotori got up and brushed herself off.

" Right now I'd do you two favors." Kotori said giggling, overjoyed.

"Can you help me on my date with Origami." Kotori then put her hands on her hips.

"When did you ask her out?" Kotori said raising an eye brow.

"I haven't yet….. but I want to." Shido said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well here I'll transport you down, then you should ask her out but take your communicator we'll help you out." Kotori said walking to the captain's deck. "But when you get back can we do something together, seriously with everything's that happened, I don't even think you've eaten in the last two days." When kotori mentioned food Shido's stomach growled then he blushed.

"Oh yeah I guess I haven't sure once this is done we'll spend the whole day together I promise." Shido said doing a thumb up.

"I'm looking foreword to it." Kotori said sticking her lolli pop in her mouth. Shido then went back into the room with Origami.

"Hey Origami, they're going to teleport us down, by the way Kurumi decided not to devour me, so everything is going to be fine." Shido said putting his hand on Origami. Origami then hugged Shido and had tears of joy.

"I'm so glad you're safe I don't what I'd do if you died." Origami said still hugging Shido.

"I know but everything's going to be fine are you ready to go back home?" Shido said softly Origami nodded.

"Alright kotori teleport us down!" Shido said as they were immediately teleported.

Soon they were in front of Origami's apartment.

"Well thank you for, your help Shido you owe me more than I can ever repay." Origami said looking down Shido then put his hand on Origami's shoulder.

 _Alright Shido options above._ Kotori said from the ship.

"You would have done the same for me Origami and you know it."

"Thank you Shido that means a lot…" Origami said with a small smile.

"Well maybe we should go on a date sometime, Origami." Shido said with a warm smile.

"You don't have to do that Shido." Origami said losing her smile.

"I don't have to I want, we can do dinner and a movie doesn't that sound nice?" Shido said still smiling.

'It does… but I just want to make sure you're doing it for the right reasons." Origami said locking her eyes.

"Don't worry I am Origami." Shido said with a sweat mark. "What time works best for you?" Shido said

"Well, I've missed a lot of days at work, so how about 5 today." Origami said raising an eye brow as if seeking approval.

"5 o'clock is fine I'll meet you in front of your apartment alright?" Shido said waving as he walked away.

"Alright see you at 5." Origami said entering her apartment.

 _That leaves me 5 hours to bath, get dressed, and make reservations….._ Shido immediately ran to the house, took a shower shaved, put on deodorant, then put on a white button-down shirt, buttoning all but the last button, and put on some navy-blue pants.

 _Alright 2 hours leaves me enough time to buy flowers and go to her apartment._

Shido left his house shutting and locking the door, and made his way to the flower shop, when he got there his cummacator went off as he looked at some lily's.

 _What are you doing!_ Shido heard ring in his ear.

"Getting flowers?" Shido mumbled grasping his ear.

"You don't get lilies! Each flower has a meaning and a lily is passion, you want red roses she's not your sister.

"Alright calm down.." Shido said sweating a little bit.

Shido picked out a medium bouquet of roses and payed for them, then headed to Origami's apartment.

When he got their Origami was standing outside the entrance, wearing skinny jeans and a black tank top.

"Hi Origami, you look pretty these are for." Shido said handing Origami the roses Origami looked up a little confused.

"For me?" She said taking the roses.

"Oh, thanks Shido." Origami said holding them. "Here come up stairs with me I'm going to find a vase to put them in. " Shido nodded and followed Origami to her apartment, Origami came and got a vase filled it with water, then placed the flowers inside of it.

"shido take a seat I'm going to change shirts" Origami said making her way to her bedroom. She went in and after a minute Shido noticed the door was slightly open.

 _I should probably shut it, she may think I was trying to sneak a peek._

Shido got up and as he did, he saw Origami's reflection in the mirror her top and braw were completely off, and Shido ran back to the couch with a blush engulfing his face.

 _I JUST SAW HER WITH NO TOP_ , Shido just zoned out and when he came to, Origami was snapping her fingers at him, now with a shirt that was slightly longer and short shorts.

"Shido are you okay-" Before Origami could finish Shido shot up.

"Oh! who me?! Haha I've never been better, how are you haha!" Shido said with a big blush.

"Okay?" Origami said raising an eye brow. "Well… we should probably get going to dinner if we are going to catch the movie."

"Oh yes, of course I know just the place their food is the breast, Wait! No I meant best! There's no breasts there, well maybe as in food but not human breasts. " Shido said with a large sweat.

"Shido are you feeling alright?" Origami said feeling his forehead.

"Yes, we better get going." Shido said leading the way out the door.

As he did Kotori started laughing. _Could you be anymore obvious?! You're like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar._

 _Can things get any more embarrassing?_ Shido thought.

 _To be continued….._

 _Yeah, I know, long wait for a short chapter I hate authors who do that… and now I am one of those authors, life sure is ironic XD, I've been busy moving houses next update should be July, but I should be all moved in by then updates should be more frequent._

 _Remember to like follow and review and I'll see you next time._


End file.
